See You At Midnight
by IACB
Summary: C'était presque trop facile.


.

.

« Lecture intéressante ? »

« Hmm ? » feint de sursauter Elio.

Il relève la tête, fronce du nez. Ses lunettes sont perchées tout au bout mais le soleil s'en fiche et le fixe droit dans les yeux.

« Très. » répond Elio.

Plongés dans l'eau, ses mollets produisent de petits remous paresseux.

« Quel est le sujet ? » veut savoir Oliver.

Il a nagé toute l'après-midi. De rapides brassées fendant l'eau à coups de bras musclés, puissants. Perché sur le rebord, Elio aurait pu en tracer les reliefs paupières closes. Il est statique à présent, ses bras en croix, son corps doucement porté par l'eau, sa peau dorée embrassée par les rayons et derrière ses verres obscurs, Elio le contemple, poing crispé. Jaloux de ce que le soleil a le droit de toucher.

« Le sujet du livre ? » demande-t-il, un peu distrait.

« Hun-hun. » acquiesce Oliver les yeux fermés. « De quoi est-ce qu'il traite ? »

« De l'amour. » répond Elio. « Et de sa mort. »

Oliver sourit.

« Radical. »

« Poétique. »

Juste pour le plaisir de contredire. Oliver se repositionne à la verticale d'un mouvement rapide, _toujours_ rapide. Elio ne le voit jamais arriver et encore moins lorsqu'il nage droit vers lui pour se positionner à l'entrée de ses jambes entrouvertes. D'un coup de phalange mouillé, l'américain attaque d'une pichenette la couverture de son livre.

« Il est à l'envers. »

Elio rougit, démasqué.

« J'exerce mes yeux à une toute nouvelle méthode de lecture. » se justifie-t-il.

« Avec des lunettes de soleil ? » s'enquit Oliver, une lueur taquine dans le regard.

« Yep. »

« Et est-ce que cette méthode porte ses fruits ? »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne me déconcentrer, elle les portait, oui. »

« Oh. » sourit Oliver, sa voix baissant d'une octave. « Suis-je l'objet de ta distraction ? »

« Précisément. » réplique Elio.

« Mmh, je vois. »

Il s'éloigne alors mais emporte la jambe d'Elio avec lui, poussant l'adolescent à la déployer à son maximum. Les doigts du professeur viennent ensuite s'enrouler autour de sa cheville, la maintenant captive, et il entreprend un massage juste ici, ses yeux plantés dans ceux du brun.

« Et là. Est-ce que je te distrais toujours ? »

« A ton avis ? » répond Elio d'une voix qui semble étrangère à ses propres oreilles.

Oliver élève avec lenteur sa cheville jusqu'à ses lèvres et — Elio s'en sentira électrisé — entreprend alors d'embrasser l'arc délicat de son pied.

« Et là ? » chuchote-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » chuchote en retour Elio, le coeur dans la gorge.

« Je goûte à ta peau. » répond Oliver entre deux baisers humides. « La fois dernière, elle avait une saveur de pêche. »

Elio ferme les yeux, mortifié.

« Arrête. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas te mettre à saigner du nez ? » rit Oliver.

« Je te déteste. » souffle alors Elio et il secoue brutalement des jambes, tente de regagner sa liberté volée dès leur premier regard.

« Tu m'adores. » revendique alors Oliver.

Et juste comme ça, il est face à lui, _contre_ lui. Ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux d'or, ses cils mouillés ; Elio ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

« Tu m'adores. » répète-t-il, une certaine urgence dans la voix, et il cherche son regard derrière la barrière de ses verres teintés ; il veut y lire la vérité.

Elio tend sa figure vers lui, s'offre pour ne pas vocaliser ce qui le condamnera par la suite, mais Oliver secoue la tête. Change de tactique.

« Tu m'aimes, Oliver. » affirme-t-il.

C'était presque trop facile.

« Plus que tout au monde, Elio. » craque alors l'adolescent. Il frotte son nez contre sa joue rugueuse, ses lèvres douces, et murmure à sa peau un secret qu'il n'a jamais admit à voix haute: « Plus que mes parents, plus que mes amis, plus que mes livres, plus que mes partitions, plus que ma propre vie. Plus que tout. »

« Tu m'aimes. » répète encore Oliver, plus apaisé.

« Embrasse-moi. » implore Elio en tendant son cou vers l'avant de nouveau, ses paupières mi-closes.

Il gémit et supplie comme l'enfant qu'Oliver veut qu'il cesse d'être mais c'est plus fort que lui. C'est tout ce qu'il peut être. Ses doigts de musicien se perdent dans sa chevelure blonde, rapprochent leurs deux figures. Il tend la langue.

« Embrasse-moi, Elio. »

« J'aimerais. » soupire Oliver, l'expression du désir le plus brut dans le regard, avant de pencher sa tête de côté et lapper l'orée de son cou jusqu'à ce que les jambes d'Elio en tremble. « Sois patient. »

 _Ding, ding, ding_. Mafalda arrive, sa venue annoncée par le clinquement cristallin des verres et le bruit régulier de ses talons contre les dalles. Oliver se décale d'un mouvement rapide, toujours rapide. Elio cligne des yeux et c'est comme s'il n'ont jamais partagé le même oxygène une seconde plus tôt.

« _S_ _ucco di albicocca_. » annonce sa gouvernante.

Elle pose son plateau en équilibre sur le muret et le soleil couchant fait scintiller le jus d'abricot, y reconnaissant sa couleur.

« _Grazie_. » murmure Elio en attrapant son verre rempli.

Il y trempe ses lèvres, avale une première gorgée et observe le bras d'Oliver se tendre juste sous ses yeux pour attraper son propre verre. Il observe le dessin de ses muscles, une vallée sculptée dans le marbre, il suit la courbe de ses épaules, une ligne solide et régulière, il admire l'éclat de sa peau, son teint nouvellement halé, et il veut mordre, mordre, _mordre_. Planter ses dents, laisser sa marque, ne pas être oublié — il finit par avaler de travers.

« Merci, Mafalda. » déclare Oliver en reposant son verre vide sur le sol, son autre main occupée à tapoter distraitement le dos d'un Elio agonisant. « Je vais en profiter pour aller tenir un peu compagnie à Mr. Perlman. J'avais promis de l'aider à archiver ses toutes dernière diapositives. »

« Quoi ? Maintenant ? » suffoque Elio entre deux toussotements.

Sans répondre, Oliver place ses deux bras sur le rebord, prend son élan et quitte la piscine d'un bond olympique. S'ensuit une pluie de goutte d'eau projetée de toute part et Elio ne change pas de place, se laisse baptiser. Mafalda attend debout avec une serviette dépliée qu'Oliver accepte avec un sourire hollywoodien accompagné d'un ' _nice, thank you_ ', américain jusqu'au bout.

« Je te laisse le jus ici, Elio. Bois-en beaucoup. Il fait chaud. Il faut rester hydraté. » lui ordonne-t-elle ensuite, son index dressé.

Elio réprime un roulement d'yeux.

« Oui, oui… »

Le spectacle d'Oliver frictionnant ses cheveux humides est la seule chose qui l'intéresse, pour le moment. Sa gestuelle est peu coordonnée mais énergique, toujours énergique, et son dos se contracte délicieusement au rythme de ses mouvements. Ni son livre gisant à présent au fond de la piscine, ni ses lunettes perchées de travers sur son nez ne peuvent encore servir de prétexte plausible. Lorsque dans un mouvement fluide Oliver se retourne, il se sait entièrement dévoré des yeux.

« Mafalda, quelle heure est-il ? » demande-t-il alors.

« Dix-sept heures pile, Monsieur. » répond la concernée, déjà sur le départ.

« Dix-sept heures, mmh ? » répète pensivement Oliver avant de lever sa figure au ciel, une trace de sourire sur les lèvres. « Le soleil se couche tôt, ici. »

« Oui, Monsieur. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. »

« Parfait. »

Il abaisse enfin la tête. Mafalda est partie et Elio le fixe toujours. Il n'est plus capable d'autre chose. Depuis le début de l'été, le soleil a cessé d'être son astre le plus lumineux. Partout où Oliver est, Elio doit graviter. C'est comme ça.

Sa serviette autour du cou, Oliver s'accroupit lentement à côté de lui et étend la main. Touche. Son front, ses sourcils, son nez, sa bouche. Elio est une statue, une antique oeuvre-d'art de musée. Il n'y a plus de témoin, maintenant, mais Oliver ne peut se permettre que d'effleurer et n'offrir à ses mains qu'une version censurée de ce qu'elles peuvent faire. _Veulent_ faire. Les lèvres d'Elio sont déjà entrouvertes et le pouce d'Oliver s'y se fraie un chemin, tout doucement, tout doucement, tout doucement, jusqu'à être accueilli en fin de course par une langue de velours brûlante.

Il sourit.

« A plus. »


End file.
